The Chair
by CynCyrWrightings
Summary: He knew he shouldn't have agreed to this, knew that Sherlock was always wanting to try new things. Usually, John would have no trouble lasting, tonight, however, may be the night John fails...


John fought to control his breathing as he tried to remain as still as possible. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to this, knew that Sherlock was always wanting to try new things. Experiment...so to speak...when it came to their sex life and one of the things Sherlock loved to do was test John's stamina. Usually, John would have no trouble lasting, tonight, however, may be the night John fails this test.

Currently, John was tied to a chair and blindfolded, his arms and legs bound together with soft, red rope. He tried his best not to move but was finding it next to impossible. Sherlock had insisted on using one of their vibrating plugs and despite the setting being on low, John was finding it difficult not to give in to temptation and grind down. He took a deep breath and moaned when he felt Sherlock's hands on his thighs. "Sherlock..."

"Do not move, John."

John shivered at the dark voice, taking a deep breath, he tried to focus on listening to where Sherlock was. He knew Sherlock enjoyed testing his senses, told him it would help him on cases if he were to ever lose one. Right now he wasn't thinking about that. Right now he was thinking he heard the sound of a vibrator, the click of a bottle top, then something slick. Turning his head to the left, John tried to imagine just exactly what it was Sherlock was doing. It wasn't until a cool, wet hand wrapped around his cock did his thoughts scatter. "Christ, Sherlock w-what..." John groaned as he felt something warm, wet, and tight slide over the head, then move half way down the shaft. Panting, he tried to keep from thrusting up, fighting to remain as still as possible. He wasn't sure what it was Sherlock had but he did know that it felt wonderful.

"Tell me how does it feel, John? Is it to much or not enough?" Sherlock looked up at the flushed face. Taking note of the clenched jaw, the tense, straining neck muscles, as well as the convulsive swallowing. "John, should I stop?"

"NO! Please, for the love of god, Sherlock, _do not stop_." John panted. He knew he was close and if Sherlock stopped he'd probably go insane. Swallowing back a groan, John tried not to shift in the chair. The vibrator in his ass reminding him that he was not in control. "It," John huffed out, "I-it feels, uh, tight, god i-it's warm and tight." John moaned, he could feel his thighs trembling as he fought to remain still. Whatever it was Sherlock was using it felt better than anything he'd ever felt other than... "Christ, S-sherlock w-what is that?" John groaned. His back arched away from the chair as his hips thrust up. "God it feels _so good_."

"Are you close, John, do you wish to come yet?" Sherlock watched as his lover struggled to remain still. Smiled at the aborted thrust of John's hips. Smoothing a hand over John's left thigh, Sherlock moved closer, his bright gaze watching as the muscles flexed at his touch. It always drove him insane just how composed John could be in certain situations. Yet it was a turn on at how long John could last. Tonight, however seemed to be slightly different. Sherlock watched his hand holding the sleeve, sliding it up then down slowly. His tongue slipped out, wetting his lips with his desire to lean forward and... "I wish to be the one to receive that gift, however." Sherlock whispered as he removed the sleeve, watching John's head drop back as he bit back his displeasure.

"Sh, hah, S-sherlock, w-what the ever liv..." John groaned through clenched teeth as the previous warmth was replaced with the wet, hot heat of Sherlock's mouth. "You're, hah, y-you're going to kill me." John fought the urge to thrust up into Sherlock's mouth, hating himself for agreeing to this experiment. His jaw clenched when the vibrator started pulsing, the sensation making his head swim. John couldn't hold back the whimper that rose in his throat. His hips thrust up sharply, muscles drawn tight as he tried not to give in but the hot mouth wrapped around him and the plug pulsing in his ass had him so close... _so very, very close_.

Sherlock didn't stop his ministrations, determined to break John's will. He could feel the cracks in John's composure as his hip's continued thrusting in small, desperate movements. He moaned around the cock in his mouth, saliva leaking out at the corners. He rubbed John's thighs as he continued to suck, hallowing his cheeks as John moaned in pleasure.

John gave in to the need pounding through his veins. Head thrown back, he let his body have its way. Gasping in pleasure, John moaned Sherlock's name and was rewarded with a change in the anal plug and removal of his blindfold. He let out a relived groan as his eyes were greeted with the sight of a naked Sherlock. His pale body covered in a light blush from head to toe. Verdigris eyes, blown wide with lust, watched him with a single minded intensity that made John shiver. "Y-you bloody, crazy wanker. W-what the fuck..." John choked back the rest of his statement as Sherlock knelt back down in front of him. _Oh god please, please just one more time._ John let the thought fill his mind then float away as Sherlock's mouth closed around him again. He felt his head drop back as Sherlock turned up the vibrations on the plug, his hole fluttering wildly as John struggled against the ropes. "Sherlock..." John rasped. "Sherlock, untie me, please. I-I need..." John swallowed back a harsh sound as Sherlock's mouth tightened around him.

Sherlock shivered, the desire to bring John off pushing him towards his own climax. He sucked John down in one fluid movement, pleased at the sound that rumbled out of his soldier. Pulling back off the beautifully erect cock belonging to his lover, Sherlock looked up. A dark smile curved his lips as he stood up and straddled John. "Changed my mind, I'd rather feel you inside of me." He watched as John's eyes widened, pupils wide, dark, and filled with lust. "If you do not..."

"Hurry the fuck up and untie me you bloody, beautiful detective." John panted. He needed to get inside of Sherlock, to cool the fire burning through his body. "Please, Sherlock, untie..." John sighed in relief as his hands were freed. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, John reached up and slowly pulled Sherlock down. "Come here, let me thank you for an enlightening evening."

Sherlock felt the strong hands on his hips and nodded, willing to do anything John asked of him. He sank down slowly, reaching back to make sure that John's cock was aligned with his hole.

"N-no preparation tonight?" John watched as Sherlock seemed to slide down, his body taking him with ease. Groaning, his hands tightened on pale hips, turning them red with the imprint of his fingers. "Christ, love I need you to move." John groaned once Sherlock was fully seated.

Sherlock let out a soft huff, his eyes drifting closed at the feel of John inside of him. "I began preparations shortly after undressing." He shifted against John, groaning at the fullness inside of him. This is what he'd been after all evening, this feeling of being possessed, of safety that comes only from being with this one man. "We must hurry, John." Sherlock gasped as John thrust up sharply. He leaned forward, one hand holding onto John's shoulder, the other gripping the back of the chair as he let John have his way.

John sucked in a quick breath as Sherlock tightened around him. He was beyond patience, his body having been pushed beyond it's limits to wait. He repositioned Sherlock so that he was brushing against his prostate, relishing in the soft whimpers leaving his partner. The soft, unguarded sounds of fevered surprise fueling his desire to hear more. Looking at the flushed man in front of him, John pulled Sherlock forward and felt the world tilt. "Christ..." John groaned. He hadn't expected Sherlock to tighten so sweetly around him, pushing him ever closer to the edge again. John let his head fall back as Sherlock pressed kisses along his throat. He knew this reaction, smiled softly as he felt the trembling limbs holding him close. "That's it sweetheart, y-you can come first." John whispered shakily as he guided Sherlock's hips, his hands gripping them in what had to be painful for someone else but was only fueling Sherlock's lust. Lifting his head took effort but John wouldn't miss this for the world. Watching Sherlock through a red haze, John watched as verdigris eyes clouded over, the cupid's bow mouth formed a small "O" of surprise and Sherlock swallowed convulsively.

"J-john..." Sherlock moaned. He never knew he would crave this type of stimulation, not until he'd met John. Shifting his hips against John's, Sherlock ground down, pressing as close as he could get. He could feel his blood thickening with his orgasm, the sensation making him squirm in John's hold. "John, please."

John shifted on the chair, groaning as the anal plug made its presence known again. Reminding him that he was in danger of coming before Sherlock. Panting, John adjusted them as best he could. Holding tightly to Sherlock's hips, John moved him up and down on his cock, panting harshly as he tried to fight off the hot flood moving through him. When he felt Sherlock's hole clenching around him, John let out a soft breath of relief. He wasn't sure he was going to last much longer and was glad to not have to wait. Pulling Sherlock closer, John wrapped a hand around his neck, holding him in place as his cock thrust in and out of his body, his tongue doing the same to his mouth. Reaching between them, he wrapped a hand around the swollen cock pressed against his stomach, stroking it with quick, rapid strokes.

Sherlock shivered against John, his mind going blank at the feel of the large, calloused hand wrapped around him. Groaning in frustration, Sherlock pulled back, his lust filled gaze looking down between them as John continued to stroke him. Picking up his pace, Sherlock felt his eyes drift closed as John groaned beneath him. He took fierce satisfaction that he was the only one that could do this to the blond. Was the only one who would ever get to see him this way. Leaning forward, Sherlock pressed his forehead against John's. "I love you, John." Sherlock whispered. He tightened his hold on John, pressing fevered kisses against his sweaty skin. Sherlock listened to John's breathing, heard the soft hitch that told of John reaching his breaking point and wrapped around him, holding on tightly.

John growled low as he thrust up harder, his head falling forward onto Sherlock's shoulder. He tried to control their pace, to keep things slow and easy but it was already to late. He was beyond waiting and Sherlock felt so damn good around him...

"John, I-I can not..." Sherlock whimpered. He moved his hips in time with John's, his head falling back as he moaned out loud.

John jerked beneath Sherlock, groaning harshly as his body stiffened and his vision went white. "Sherlock..." John gasped. He held Sherlock close, his body shaking as he came inside of the pale body. John groaned as Sherlock tightened around him, going stiff as he came in John's hand. Lifting his head took effort but John watched as Sherlock fell apart. Watched as the dark head fell back, the cupid's bow mouth formed a small "o" and Sherlock moaned John's name. "I love you too, Sherlock." John whispered against Sherlock's pale, sweaty neck. Kissing him gently, John moved back to look up at his lover. He gave him a loopy grin which was promptly returned.

Sherlock went limp against John, his arms hung loosely around broad shoulders while he let strong, calloused hands knead his back. "It is quite possible that we may have to conduct this experiment one more time, John." He mumbled against John's damp hair.

John chuckled, "Just as long as you untie my legs sometime soon, I'm all for it." He smiled up at the man above him, pulled him down for a quick kiss and groaned when Sherlock moved off of his lap. "Thank you, love." He sighed once his legs were finally free. Pulling Sherlock back to him, John ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Now, if you don't mind...would you please turn off the plug?"

Sherlock's eyes widened as he looked down and realized it was still vibrating. Reaching for the remote, he grinned at John as he shut it off. "I forgot about..."

John cut him off with a soft, sweet kiss. "It's ok love. Let's just make it to the bedroom before you turn it on again."

Sherlock grinned, moving from John's lap and heading to the door. "You may want to hurry John because I still have the remote."

John stood up on shaky legs and moved after Sherlock as quickly as possible. By the time he made it to the bedroom they were both ready to try out another one of Sherlock's experiment's for the night.


End file.
